Bella's on a mission
by falling.out-of.life
Summary: Bella finds herslef alone on a wet and cold, as usual, day in forks. She has nothing to do with her time, until she gets hit with an idea. She would find a way to remember her life as a human, from her point of view!


Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned twilight I would have better things to do with my time...

This was one of those mornings, where everyone left me to fend for myself. I flipped over in bed trying to get back to sleep. I may want to be immortal, and never sleep again. But until then… It was no use. I pushed the covers back, and went downstairs. After having breakfast, and taking a long shower, I sat on my bed wondering what to do. My hair was down, and dripping on my pajama shirt. I tied it up, but got a different idea. I walked over to my mirror, and played with my hair for a moment. I decided I would have some fun today. But first I needed a picture of me. I changed into a tee-shirt, hoody, and a pair of jeans. I decided to play it up with my make-up today. I took brown eye shadow, and wisped it under, and on top of my lashes. Then I took bronze eye shadow, and applied that to my lids. I used some bronzer to give my cheeks more colour, and added some shine to my lips. I snapped some photos of my self in the mirror. Sitting back down on my bed, I went through the pictures. Some made me eyes look droopy, and others made me look, well, strange. I deleted those ones, and found a good one. I hooked my camera up to my printer, and printed it off.

I knew what I had to do next. I got in my car, and headed towards Mikes. I glanced in both directions. The coast was clear. I hoped out of my car and cursed when my shoes splashed in a puddle. I quietly closed the door. I tiptoed across the Newton's gravel driveway, hoping to reach the door in stealth. I knew there was no one home at the Newton's because there were only three people living with him, and they had three cars. There were no cars in the driveway. I pulled the bobby pin out of my hair, and using a trick Emmet and Jasper taught me, snuck into Mikey-poos house. OMG. Bad Bella. No pet names for boys who think their too sexy for their shirts. He's so sexy it hurts. Oh god. I need therapy. Back to my mission. I stepped inside the house. I decided that there was no point in wasting my time to take my shoes off. I got down on all fours, and crawled, a few steps. After I got to the carpet covering the Newton's living room, I rolled right up to the fireplace. To be honest I didn't know why I was being such a spaz. Oh well. This made things more fun. I stood up and pressed my body against the wall. I turned around still pressing my body against the wall, and snatched the first picture I could find. It was picture of a dog. I wondered why the Newty's had a picture of a dog. It was such a cute and furry little dog. I wish I had a dog. On second thought, my boyfriend would probably eat it before it could talk. I wish I had a talking dog. Anyways. I put the picture back down on the mantle, and rolled to the stair case. I climbed the stairs keeping my body as close to the ground as I could. I snuck into the first door on my left. It was a bath room. Man, it was ten thirty; do these people have chili for breakfast? I shut that door, not really caring whether or not there were pictures in the bathroom. I doubted that anyways. I twisted the door handle quietly, and opened another door slowly, hoping there wouldn't be any surprises in there. No surprises. Just towels and pillow cases. It was linen cupboard. I sighed, giving up the charade and walked into the next closest room. Thankfully it was Mikes. Man oh man, was he conceded. All I could find was pictures of him. And me. And Jessica. And ewwwwww! I won't even say what other pictures, but there were some of my puppy eating boyfriend. I rummaged through his desk drawer. Surprisingly I found no pictures. I didn't want to take one off the walls; he would most probably notice that.

I found everything in his drawer. I found bubble gum (new and chewed), I found an unopened pack of condoms, a folder saying confidential, a pink diary, and dog treats. I the shut drawer, and as I walked away I froze in mid-step. I grabbed the confidential folder, and the pink diary. I ran out of the room and wondered if someone was following me, because every where I had been there were wet foot steps. I ran even faster. Then I fell. I rolled over and stretched to get the items. Suddenly I felt something wet on my face. I was worried Mike had gotten home. NO, it was a dog. AH! I screamed so loudly, I thought I would go deaf. I finally clamed down, and went to pet the dog. It was the same cute, fuzzy dog as in the picture. Only it wasn't cute and fuzzy. It had long shaggy fur, blood red eyes, and long hollow teeth that were partially filled with blood. I screamed louder. Maybe it was jaspers dog form. Since he clearly couldn't turn into a bat. Gosh that poor kid. No wonder he was emo. I love him so much. Like a brother. That's what I meant. But god I love emo hair! The way it hangs in his…good thing Edward couldn't read mind my mind.

Once I was safely in my car, I let out a long breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I sifted through the contents of the folder, and found what I needed. I got a picture of mike wearing only a bra and panties, and threw the rest of the folder out the window. I opened the diary and started to read, but threw it on the seat next to me, when I noticed mikes car coming down the street. I slammed the car into gear, thankful I had Eddies speedy little car today!

Next I would get…well I'm not sure yet, but this will be amazing!!!!!

**Authours Note: Ok, well i was writting another sotry before, but i kinda got stuck, and was inspired with this idea (daydreaming in french :P) I'm not too sure if its any good, so tell me if you want me to continue. And a special sarcastic thanks to my friend yasmine for her amazing job of what she considers editing! **


End file.
